Repeat
by Glitchek
Summary: Choromatsu doesnt mind repeating his daily life over and over, it is to look after his brother after all.


Everyday Choromatsu would wake up from a short nights sleep, use the bathroom (brush his hair, teeth and face; make sure everything is _clean_ ), then he would go to the kitchen as everyone was still sleeping soundly in their separate bedrooms and make breakfast for two. Some green tea for himself in his green mug (not because green was his favourite, no, he promised) and a can of whatever fizzy drink was in the fridge, sitting cold in his hand.

Breakfast consisted of some toast for himself, rich strawberry jam sat upon it, melting into its heat. Another plate of toast with, instead, a slice of microwave-melted cheese sat on it, another piece of toast with its own cheese sat next to it on its plate, waiting to be eaten.

Two trays had the plates and mugs sat upon them, carried by agile hands that were used to this by now (and oh so careful to not drop anything, not a single crumb or drop of tea) up a flight of stairs. He was quiet as could be, careful not to awaken his other brothers that, hopefully, were all still asleep at the early time of 7am, the birds chirping outside on their branches but the brothers snoring away in their beds.

Standing before a door with a brightly coloured nameplate ("Jyushi!" it read, stickers just as bright placed around the name), he waited a moment before the door swung open quickly but quietly. A man in yellow striped pyjamas stood at the door, bare feet scrunching at the cold carpet before moving to bound back into his bed with surprising quietness, only the noise of his bed squeaking from the sudden weight could be heard in the quiet room.

Choromatsu turned slightly as he stepped inside to close the door with his foot (long ago a soft cushion-like object was attached to Jyushi's door to keep it from slamming constantly, although it wasnt really Jyushi's fault, he swore) and walked towards the bed, the soft _pmf_ of the door closing behind him. Sitting on the plush bed covers he put Jyushi's tray down on the duvet, praying Jyushi wouldnt kick it off, while his own sat on his lap.

"Have you brushed your teeth yet? You know should do it _after_ breakfast, not before." He asked softly, careful not to speak too loudly. Jyushi shook his head enthusiastically, reaching to grab the tray and pull it onto his lap. He was trying extra hard to not move so much but it was hard! He wanted to get up and move and do things while eating but that would wake his brothers up. He was still learning.

They ate their breakfasts in almost-silence, talking quietly here and there, asking things about the day or how they slept. Choro was grateful that Jyushi was the type to go to bed at a reasonable hour so that meant he would get up early (he always got up at 10 minutes to seven to lay in bed trying to sleep some more, before his overactive body couldn't take it anymore; Choro would use those ten minutes to make breakfast before his brother got too fidgety).

Once breakfast was done Choro would put everything together onto the trays and onto the dresser, pulling the second drawer down open to show Jyushi's shirts. He decided on a simple white shirt with a little yellow star attached to the left side of the chest (it was one of Jyushi's _favourites_ but he couldnt tell anyone, he had promised). Jyushi's bottoms were another pair of shorts, grey denim to fit the shirt. Jyushi didnt quite care about fashion but Choro couldnt bare the thought of his brother going out and having people stare just because of his _clothes._

Getting the younger brother dressed was always a hassle. By then, others were waking up, Totty was banging on the bathroom door (unfortunately gaining the attention of Jyushi) asking _whoever the hell is in the bathroom, hurry up!_

The underwear Jyushi could do himself and trousers came on okay as long as Jyushi stood still but socks, shoes and shirts were harder to do as Jyushi was ticklish, it seemed, and he refused to hold in his laughter and shakes while Choro tried to get the shirt over his shaking shoulders.

After taking Jyushi to the bathroom to brush his teeth (or at least _make sure_ he brushed his teeth, he was learning how to do it properly himself now!) Choro gave a small bow before leaving the room, catching Jyushi saluting excitedly out of the corner of his eye before he jumped and ran out of the bedroom and out the front door, off to spend the day doing who knows what.  
Choromatsu with his arms full of breakfast items made his way, tiredly, toward the kitchen to wash everything up then to his own room to get finally dressed at half eight. Deciding he didn't want to put on too much, he threw on an old, worn shirt and some sweats he only wore on lazy days. He didn't have much to do that day other than maybe clean or do a few things online, but that was all before Jyushi got home.

The day would go on, everyone going their separate ways during the day before everyone came home to have their dinner and to settle back into a good nights sleep with a full stomach. Choro would take Jyushi aside to give him clean pyjamas and to be there with him to brush his teeth (sometimes he would brush too hard and Jyushi would wonder why his mouth hurt so much, and "Is there supposed to be so much blood?" he would ask, looking comical as it dripped down his chin).

The others were already in bed by now, Jyushi looking up at the ceiling listening to the doors shutting one by one while Choro washed his face, to then be gently pulled away out of the bathroom to his bedroom. The bedroom window was open still, Choro having learnt early into this routine that Jyushi liked cold bedrooms, surprisingly, he said the cold helped him sleep.

After tucking his younger brother in ("Goodnight Choromatsu!" Jyushi would tell him, that smile forever present), he finally got to his own bedroom long past midnight, only just able to get himself into his own pyjamas before collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep, to wake up hours later to restart the day by brushing his teeth, hair and face and getting a nice, hot mug of green tea in his favourite green mug and to make breakfast for two.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Apologies if anything was ooc, this is my first time writing anything for osomatsu-san! (the only thing that i know is ooc is that they all have their separate bedrooms instead of sleeping all together but i think thats it!) i just really wanted to write about these two because i got the idea earlier that maybe jyushi isnt really able to look after himself properly and that choro would be the most appropriate one to look after him.**

 **Also, a quick question, is it more common to always call them by their full names in fanfiction (jyushimatsu, choromatsu, ect) or just the shortened versions? (jyushi, choro, ect) i find it easier to write the shortened ones but im not sure what's better? ;v;)a**

 **anyway, i hope you enjoyed! if you did, a comment would be lovely uvo)b**


End file.
